rylonsmandaloriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dax Kar'ta
Name: Daxon Nickname: Twister Last Name: Kar'ta Aliases: Dane, Black Race: '''Human '''Gender: '''Male '''Date of Birth: TBD Place of Birth: '''Tatooine '''Home World: '''TBD '''Age: 37 Height: 5'11 Weight: '''190 lbs '''Profession: Bounty Hunter History: Brought up on the rough streets of Mos Eisley city, with only a father to raise him, as his mother passed away at a young age. Dax spent much of his young - teenage life as a local hooligan. Constantly getting involved with gang wars, simply for the fun of it. His father, Savin, was a local swoop engineer that generally got involved in working for racers that raced in illegal circuits. Because of this, Dax learnt much from his father in engineering and construction. Very regularly, Dax helped his father in fixing the swoops bikes before races and during pits stops. Sometimes “fixing” them good, so that he could make sure the racer would have an edge over the other competitors. It wasn't long till many competitors put the pieces together, and found out that every swoop bike Dax's father worked on, was generally superior to the rest. This caused the them to take action, and had Savin “removed”. Dax realised that it was from his own careless actions that got his father killed, and now with little family left, he thought it best to some how leave Tatooine and move on searching for a better and more meaningful life. However he lacked the pilot training and hadn't the money to get around. He spent the following year as a stowaway, which was his means of getting around the Galaxy. Eventually, Dax enlisted in the Republic Navy, and became an Engineer for a support vessel: BT-7 Thunderclap, nicknamed Taurus. He had witnessed a lot of action against the Sith Empire during his time aboard the ship, and did his fair share of repairs and modifications, allowing him to progress further on his construction and engineering skills. However, rarely got involved in the fighting due to his position as an Engineer. He frequently focused with maintenance on the ships armaments, and rarely informed his CO of any gunnery crew casualties during a fight until after the battle. Just so he could fill in the role so he could see what it was like to handle the ships weapons. Selfish and careless as it was, Dax knew he didn't fit in here, and was often pondering if he could become something better. Becoming Mando'ad (Story): A short time before the conflict of the Hydian Way, the Taurus was responsible for several reconnaissance missions in Ojoster Sector. During one of these operations, the vessel was spotted and ambushed by a Mandalorian battleship. It seemed unusual, as the crew were surprised to see Mandalorians operating outside the Mandalore System. The crew assumed positions, and returned fire on the invading ship. However, it wasn't long before the ship suffered heavy damage, and signalled for all crew members to evacuate in the escape pods. Dax had decided to stay behind, and try his best to repel the invaders attack using the ships guns. With only making a dent to the Mandalorians ships shields, Dax, realised his efforts were in vein, and made way to the escape pods taking the last one. Dax's escape pod pummelled to the ground of the planet Wayland. After minutes from impact, Dax stood up and and brushed himself off. Then stepped outside to examine the area, only to hear the bizarre screams and calls of the native animals. Dax immediately gathered what survival supplies and weapons were in the escape pod, then set off to explore the local surroundings. Realising the area was reasonably safe, Dax set up camp, which he would use as his own base of operations while scouting the planet. Shortly after making himself at home, Dax picked up the Blaster pistol, which he recovered from the escape pod wreckage, and set off to look for any surviving crew members. In the distance he could hear faint noises of aggressive talk. He headed in their direction, while keeping a low profile, to find a small group of heavily armed men, harassing and interrogating one of his crew mates. After further inspection of these people, he came to assume they were Mandalorians, due to never actually meeting one face to face. While staying in the trees, Dax heard a swift “Clack” sounds closely behind him, followed by a synthesised voice “ Stand up, and turn around....slowly”. Dax done as he was told, and came to see the blank stare of a T-slit visor, sending a cold shiver down his spine. From the quick panic and adrenaline rush of the moment, Dax swiftly knocked the Mandalorians gun away from his face, proceeding to tackle him to the ground, resulting in a hand to hand engagement. Dax was soon out matched, then became surrounded by the near by Mandalorian troops in the area. The one Mandalorian in which he just battled, quickly brushed himself off and said “Your either very stupid, or just fighting for the wrong crowd...boy”. Dax smirked to the Mandalorians snide comment, and replied “Well then call me crazy...cause I would beat you to death with my bare hands if this were anywhere near a fair fight!”. The Mandalorian laughed and showed enthusiasm for Dax 's challenge. He then began to throw his equipment to the ground and signalled for the other Mandalorians to disperse. “Alright then kid...lets see what you can do! Heck with the other vode gone, you will even have the chance to rescue your friend here if you win”. The two then prepared for a second hand-to-hand fight, with Dax throwing the first punch. The Mandalorian instantly countered, causing Dax to be tackled to his knees. “Come on!, you can do better than that boy!” the Mandalorian taunts. Dax then swiftly attacks again, this time putting up a much harder fight. The two are engaged in combat for a long, bloody 4 minutes, with Dax eventually being overpowered a second time, falling to the ground. “You put up a good fight kid, but you still lose...”. Just then the other Republic Hostage goes for the Mandalorian's weapons on the ground. Right as he grasps one of the weapons, Dax leaps for the republic soldier grabbing him by the arm. The Mandalorian produces a blade from the his forearm plate, then stabs the Republic hostage, killing him. Dax lets go of the now dead Republic solder “I could care less...*spit*, The guy was a fool for getting himself caught and a coward for going for your weapons like that...” Dax replied. “*Chuckle* Is that so... well, unlike him, you fight well. The Name's Galraan, I think maybe you should come with me. I've got an offer you'd be foolish to throw away. Unless you'd prefer to stay here and die in the wild.” Dax stood up, then asked “Your making me an offer? For what and why?”. To which Galraan replies “You'll see... I've got good instincts, and you have the look of a proper fighter about you. I think maybe the Republic isn't for you eh? Even more so...an Engineer”. Dax then looks down at himself, realising Galraan assumed from his uniform and position tag that he was with the Republic. He then nods at Galraan, following him to his new life... A new life: Over the next eight years, Dax goes through excessive training and undertakes the Verd'goten. He then gradually constructs his own unique suit of Mandalorian armor from durasteel instead of Beskar, due to its rare quantity in the Galaxy. He is also one of the first members to join the newly founded Clan Kar'ta. The second clan to be created under the command of acting Mand'alor, Rylon Kohr. The clan was originally formed by the brothers, Galraan and Roukoh. During his time serving in Kar'ta, Dax develops a strong friendship with his current clan Alor's, and takes part in many activities against Clan Tal; the first clan to reorganise under Rylons command. Very regularly, Dax would get involved in many skirmishes that took place against the Republic, and in his later years was often made a Rally Master for Kar'ta, when their numbers were high but with few Alor's available. From this, Dax had developed leadership skills, and left behind his original selfish and careless attitude he was so use to as a teenager. 'Alor:' Years followed of regular conflicts against the Republic, and their Jedi allies, who later included themselves in this war. This allowed Dax to gain the full experience of what it was like to fight on an open battlefield, against multiple strategies and with many allies at his side. However, over time Dax felt to need to learn more, and decided to take on beast hunting, which was a popular sport among Mando'ade. From this he hoped to learn tracking and investigation skills, so that he may become more stealthy and unpredictable with his fighting tactics. He hunted down many predators single handed, ranging from simple vermin to fierce Rancor beasts and the likes. This also taught him that his guns will not solve all problems, as much larger creatures had tough skin, capable of absorbing basic energy bolts. It would be more accurate to call it armor rather than skin. More often than not, he would have to rely on his own speed and agility to out manoeuvre these large or fast opponents. And when his guns would not put down his target, he would have to turn it up to more heavier fire power, thus generally making good use of his missile wrist attachments and thermal detonators. Now, after spending many years of fighting alongside his clan Chieftains, both Galraan and Roukoh, were offered a place in the Mand'alors Vu'traat; A highly specialised team of Mando'ade which are dedicated to protecting their leader. Often operating as more of a Black Ops group and undertaking operations that were not made widely known, not even among other Mando'ade. The brothers accepted this offer, which presented Dax with the opportunity to assume command of Kar'ta. He takes full advantage of it, and now Dax serves as the current acting Chieftain of Kar'ta, with all his fellow vode at his side. He will make Aliit Kar'ta, the best Clan of The Mandalorians! Character & Personality: Though spending much of his young life in the wretched hive of scum and villainy of Mos Eisley. Dax has left his original personality of being a useless hooligan behind and gained discipline during his training as a Mandalorian. He is now generally a calm and polite person, though has little patience with those who waste his time. Dax commonly seeks out new challenges, and is always striving to improve he physical ability. He will rarely walk away from a fight, and will immediately show dismissive attitude to those who fight with words. Category:Mandalorians